


Ancestral Plane

by Mykmarvals



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Djalia | Ancestral Plane (Marvel), Quote: Wakanda forever (Marvel), Rest in Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykmarvals/pseuds/Mykmarvals
Summary: In Memory of Chadwick Boseman:May you rest in the light of love.How I dare to imagine those first moments after ascension.
Relationships: Family - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Ancestral Plane

Ancestral Plane

“Wake up child” a gentle voice entreated him. A warm and tingly sensation trailed from his temple to his cheek and he leaned into it feeling at peace. He opened his eyes and as they focused he could see the soft glow of an evening sky painted with indigos, oranges and pinks. He also noticed that he could see what seemed like all the stars in the galaxy and they twinkled brilliantly. He searched for the voice that had awakened him and looked to his left and right to find himself surrounded by his loved ones and those whom he greatly admired that had left the earth before him. 

Their faces were welcoming and it seemed that he could feel and hear them greeting him. Yet, no one moved from the circle that had now formed around him as he stood. 

The ground beneath his feet was soft and lush and he wiggled his toes for a moment enjoying the sensation. He wanted to share the pleasantness of that moment with someone but he realized that they had not made the journey with him. He felt a tear stream down his cheek as he thought of those he had left behind but he was not consumed by loneliness or longing. He asked those that were with him if he could see his loved ones one last time. They parted the circle and just a few steps ahead he could see a fountain.   
A beam of light surrounded it and he could feel the encouragement to move forward and approach the fountain. When he looked into the water he could see them. 

He wanted to comfort them- to let them know that he was in a good place surrounded by love and light. He touched the images of each of his cherished loved ones and prayed that God would send angels to watch over them. He spoke to them and hoped that they would remember the good. He had fought to stay with them but his time was not meant to be long on the earth. He knew that eventually they wouldn’t be so sad, that life would continue for them and he prayed that their days would be filled with more joy than sorrow. 

No one rushed him away from the fountain. Because they knew that he could visit it whenever he wanted and continue to watch over the loved ones that he left behind.   
He knew that in time he would be reunited with them. He could hear the many voices telling him to Rest in Power and to Rest In Peace. He knew that some would understand why he choose not to share about the cancer and some would have regrets. He hoped that they wouldn’t be burdened. 

When he had seen all those that he wanted. He looked up from the water and smiled. He walked over to his ancestors and they embraced him and he felt their love, their hope, and their pride. They bid him to walk with them then and so he did. As they made their way all together they were surrounded by the most glorious light and he lifted his face and smiled.


End file.
